


I Want To Spend The Rest Of My Life Annoying You

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: Request for Chibs with dialogue prompts “Even when you’re annoying the fuck out of me, I still love you.”  & “I want to spend the rest of my life annoying you.”
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I Want To Spend The Rest Of My Life Annoying You

Quarantine was not going well as of late in the small house you and Chibs had made your home years ago. 

At first it was great, getting to spend every moment of everyday together, no club shit to come between the two of you. You spent most of the time tangled together in bed only getting up for the necessities, watching movies, snacking, cuddling, and lots and lots of sex. 

But now it seemed as if you were living on top of each other, always in the way, and never a moment of peace to yourself. 

Sitting on your sofa, legs tucked under you, you were deep into a mystery novel you had been meaning to get into but kept putting it off. No time like quarantine you thought so you finally picked the damned thing up. 

You were immediately enthralled in the story finally relaxing for a moment of alone time as Chibs had disappeared out into the garage sometime ago. 

Now was the moment, all the clues were coming together and the murderer was to be revealed when…

“Ay have you seen the fuckin’ flashlight, lass?” Chibs bellowed out as he came trudging through your back door and into the kitchen.

“In the junk drawer!” You called out hoping that would be sufficent and stuck your nose back into your book determined to finish it up. 

You listened as you heard the drawer open and then an excruciating amount of clattering as he searched around, driving you insane. 

You read the same sentence over and over again before giving up and slamming the book down onto the coffee table.

“For Christ’s sake Filip!” You huffed as you padded into the kitchen pushing him aside, “You are annoying the shit out of me!” Reaching into the drawer you pulled out the flashlight and handed it to him.

You swore men were blind. 

“Thanks, love.” He smirked at you taking the flashlight. Turning back around he strolled back out the back door smiling to himself. Even when you were at your wits end with him you were incredibly hot. 

He could do this for the rest of his life. 

Deciding to completely give up all notions of finishing your book now, you went into the bathroom and turned on the shower instead. The hot water raining down on your bare flesh worked the stress away making you feel more at ease. 

Chibs came back into the house and wiped his greasy hands off with a towel when he heard the shower running. Grinning, he slipped his boots off at the back door and began stripping his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom. Stepping out of his pants he opened the shower curtain slowly slipping in behind you.

You were facing the stream of hot water with your eyes closed when you heard Chibs step in behind you. Placing his hands on your hips he kissed your shoulder lovingly. 

“I’m sorry, mo ghràdh,” he said, his accent sounding thicker with his voice low.

You sighed spinning around to face him and wrapped your arms around his neck, “It’s alright. Even when you’re annoying the fuck out of me, I still love you.”

He grinned looking at you, into your beautiful eyes thinking about just how lucky he was to have you by his side.

“Marry me,” he blurted out. The thought had been in his mind for months now, he even bought a ring and had a whole plan outlined before the quarantine. He was going to wait until everything lifted and he could do it how originally intended but here you were together now and he didn’t want to waste another moment , “I want to spend the rest of my life annoying you.”

Your face lit up as you looked back into the eyes of the man you loved. Pulling his face down to yours you kissed him, resting your forehead against his as you whispered out your response, “Yes. It’s about time you asked.”

Chibs chuckled grinning, pulling you in for another kiss, eager to officially make you Mrs. Telford.


End file.
